Question: What is the least common multiple of $8$ and $6$ ? $\text{lcm}(8,6) = $
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $8$ and $6$. We know that $8 \times 6$ (or $48$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $8$ until we find a number divisible by $6$. $8, 16, 24$ So, the least common multiple of $8$ and $6$ is $24$.